


Paparazzi

by JPStyle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanficsotaconda, M/M, OtaYuri Reverse Bang 2017, OtaYuri Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPStyle/pseuds/JPStyle
Summary: Yuri estava cheio daquela vida.Tudo que queria era andar pelas ruas como uma pessoa comum e viver da sua música, como sempre sonhou. Mas cada lugar em que pisava deixava claro que nada poderia ser normal pra ele.Será que não podia mesmo?Durante uma noite, depois de ser salvo por um estranho – terrivelmente quente – das dezenas de paparazzi que o cercavam, Yuri sentiu que, talvez, ainda pudesse alcançar a liberdade que queria.





	1. Chapter 1

A boate estava cheia. Centenas de corpos suados, extasiados pela bebida, pessoas dançando e se divertindo, alheias aos problemas que tinham fora daquele lugar. Ali a única coisa que importava era a música.  
Yuri ficava em um camarote separado das outras pessoas, mas ainda assim ele conseguia aproveitar a festa, os amigos se divertiam enquanto sorviam da bebida que o loiro havia pedido, alguns até mesmo faziam uso de algumas drogas. Yuri não julgava, cada um com seus vícios, até mesmo ele teve seus momentos com a substância, mas não naquela noite. Enquanto se apoiava na barra de proteção que o separava da pista de dança, observava um certo moreno que não despregou os olhos dos seus desde que chegara. O rapaz tinha um olhar misterioso e ao mesmo tempo selvagem, olhava sedutoramente em sua direção enquanto bebia seu whisky, o russo pensava se deveria ou não descer até lá para conversar com ele.  
O fato era que Yuri não podia se dar a tal luxo, isso porque ele era uma figura pública e assim que ele colocasse os pés fora daquele camarote, onde seus seguranças não poderiam o proteger, as pessoas iriam atacá-lo como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne a amostra no açougue. E Yuri odiava isso.  
Ele amava a música, amava sua arte e amava seus fãs. Mas ele odiava a fama, ela era como um demônio que o consumia. E desde que ele tinha caído no estrelato, sua vida tinha se tornado um inferno. Ele não podia sair de casa, não podia ir a lugar algum, porque os malditos paparazzis estavam sempre lá, plantados esperando que ele fizesse qualquer coisa. E por ele ter um temperamento explosivo, as fotos que mais circulavam, eram as do loiro tentando escapar dos fotógrafos, mostrando o dedo do meio, gritando palavrões e insultos. E por isso ele tinha ficado conhecido como mimado, que não valoriza seus fãs. A mídia tinha o pintado como um grande babaca, viciado em drogas, esnobe e mesquinho, que não tinha amigos e que não conseguia se manter em um relacionamento porque só se importava com a fama. E isso era uma grande mentira.  
Yuri era apenas um rapaz comum, que queria ter uma vida normal, ir comprar pão fresquinho de manhã e acordar ao lado de alguém que estivesse consigo por quem ele era, e não pelo personagem que ele criara para subir aos palcos.  
E dado ao fato de o cantor não dar brecha para os fotografos em momentos mais reservados, qualquer foto que fosse mais íntima dele, era como um grande prêmio. E isso o irritava muito.  
Tudo o que ele queria era descer daquele camarote, ir até o moreno misterioso e chamá-lo para dançar, como um pessoa normal faria.  
Sem saber como ou o que estava acontecendo, o local foi tomado por uma fumaça de gelo seco muito densa, algumas pessoas começaram a gritar, Yuri ficou assustado e tentou descer do camarote, procurava um de seus seguranças, mas eles estavam muito longe. Inúteis. Não demorou pra ele ver flashes vindo de todos os lados, os paparazzi tinham tomado o local, e ele queria apenas sair dali.  
O moreno misterioso apareceu em sua visão, em frente a uma das portas de acesso restrito da boate, e fez sinal pra que Yuri fosse até lá. Mesmo sem saber se podia confiar nele, o russo seguiu até lá. Quando adentrou o corredor atrás daquela porta, o moreno já não se encontrava a vista, e não demorou muito para os paparazzis surgirem em suas costas. Correndo na direção oposta a que veio, Yuri avistou uma porta de saída, que dava para um beco na lateral da boate. Pelo menos havia escapado dos fotógrafos, ofegante, ele colocou as mãos nos joelhos, na tentativa de se acalmar. Ouviu barulho de uma moto se aproximando e temeu ser um dos paparazzi.  
— Toma isso e sobe - disse a voz por trás do capacete. O cantor semicerrou os olhos tentando ver se reconhecia aquela pessoa, sem sucesso, então o motoqueiro abriu a viseira mostrando-se - Eu só quero te ajudar, os fotógrafos vão chegar em breve, seus seguranças não vão conseguir segurá-los, confia em mim.  
Enquanto o russo ponderava se seguia com o estranho ou não, ouviu um barulho vindo da porta de onde saíra, sem pensar direito, Yuri vestiu o capacete que lhe foi oferecido e subiu na garupa do estranho, deixando os fotógrafos que tinham saído da boate pra trás.

O vento balançava os cabelos loiros enquanto Yuri, segurando-se no apoio traseiro da moto, olhava para o céu, estava limpo, sem nuvens e sem estrelas, apenas a lua se fazia presente. O moreno misterioso seguia pelas ruas de Los Angeles, era sexta a noite e, apesar de já ser madrugada, a cidade estava acordada. Pararam no sinal vermelho, e o moreno virou-se para o loiro abrindo a viseira.  
— Pra onde você quer ir? Onde mora? - perguntou olhando-o nos olhos, Yuri não prestava atenção, estava ocupado reparando como a boca fina do outro contrastava bem com seus olhos levemente puxados.  
— Você é bonito! - soltou sem ao menos perceber, recebeu um levantar de sobrancelhas em resposta - Digo, sou Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky. - riu nervoso.  
— Eu sem quem você é, o mundo todo sabe, me chamo Otabek, a propósito.  
— Yuri - voltou a afirmar, sentindo-se ridículo por estar tão nervoso, o moreno apenas riu.  
— Então, Yuri, onde quer que eu te deixe?  
— Onde você quiser. Pra onde estava indo? Me leve pra onde iria. - o loiro falava tudo de forma apressada - Qu-quer dizer, os fotógrafos estarão na minha porta… E eu realmente não quero lidar com eles… Eu… Se importa em me deixar ficar essa noite com você?  
— Como? - o maior agora ria mais largo e Yuri notou como aquilo devia soar. Não que ele não quisesse realmente dormir com moreno, ele queria, queria muito. Mas não era exatamente isso que estava querendo dizer, queria poder se enfiar em um buraco, mas ao contrário disso apenas enterrou o rosto nas costas do outro, enquanto deixava que a vergonha o tomasse, o sinal abriu e Otabek voltou a acelerar - Muito bem, minha casa então, segure-se assim - dizia pegando as mãos do loiro e fazendo-as contornar sua cintura. - É um longo caminho.  
Enquanto via a cidade ficar pra trás e a visão ser tomada por paisagens calmas, Yuri apertava forte o corpo alheio contra o seu, o cheiro que vinha do outro a sua frente o entorpecia, e ele se perguntava como tinha se colocado naquela situação; na garupa de um estranho, indo pra um lugar que ele não fazia idéia de onde era, sem celular e sem avisar ninguém. Viktor e Yuuri ficariam loucos, o pensamento o agradou. O assessor e o empresário, embora fossem muito próximos a ele, estavam sempre tentando controlá-lo como se fossem seus pais, e mesmo que Yuri os quisesse muito bem, se irritava com isso. Ele já era adulto, sabia cuidar do próprio nariz.  
A paisagem desértica aos poucos foi sendo tomada por uma cidadezinha pacata, a beira da rodovia, lembrava as cidades que Yuri vira em filmes antigos. Pensou que Otabek morasse por ali, mas o mesmo seguiu adiante na estrada, voltando a paisagem monótona. Ao longe o russo avistou um vasto campo de girassóis, que se seguia por o que pareciam vários quilômetros. Distraído pela beleza do lugar, não percebeu quando saíram da estrada de asfalto, e entraram num pequeno caminho de terra que ficava entre os campos de flores. Yuri sentiu-se no céu, a fragrância que vinha das flores, assim como o calor do corpo alheio colado ao seu, os transmitiam uma sensação de aconchego, e involuntariamente, apertou mais os braços ao redor do motorista, que tirou uma das mãos do guidão para entrelaçar a sua, o menor sentiu suas bochechas corarem com o gesto.  
A motocicleta parou em frente a um trailer que ficava em meio aos girassóis, ao seu lado uma caminhonete antiga, estacionada abaixo de uma grande árvore, eram as únicas coisas entre as flores, e Yuri se perguntava que lugar era aquele, era...Mágico.  
Otabek desceu do veículo e tirou o capacete, ajeitando os cabelos com as mãos, e o menor não reparou que o secava até ser encarado com um leve levantar de sobrancelhas, desviou os olhos e virou o rosto corado.  
— Venha, chegamos! - o moreno estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a descer da moto - Está com frio? Você ‘tá gelado.  
— E..Eu...Eu… Você mora aqui? É lindo!  
O outro se ocupava em abrir o fecho no capacete de Yuri, que sentiu um arrepio lhe correr a coluna, ao ter os dedos gelados em seu pescoço. Logo, o loiro estava livre do objeto e tinha os cabelos acariciados pelas mãos que antes estavam em sua pele. Encarava com curiosidade o maior a sua frente, ele tinha os lábios finos, e os lambia de leve enquanto falava, Yuri queria saber que gosto tinham.  
— Os campos são da minha família, meus avós tem uma casa a alguns quilômetros daqui, eu gosto de ficar afastado. - levou a mão que acariciava entre os cabelos de Yuri até a nuca e ouviu um gemido em resposta o que o fez rir - Eu vou te beijar agora, tudo bem?  
O cantor afirmou em resposta, sentindo cada célula do seu corpo reagir aquela frase, fechou os olhos em antecipação, e sentiu o aperto na nuca o puxar para mais perto, logo os lábios fino que antes encarava, estavam sobre os seus, Otabek puxou de leve seus lábios com os dentes, para voltar a beijá-lo, agora usando a língua, explorando cada canto da boca de Yuri. O loiro descobrira que o moreno tinha gosto de whisky com bala de menta, e pensou que o sabor combinava com ele. O beijo calmo durou alguns minutos, a mão antes livre do maior agora repousava sobre a cintura do russo, que tinha rodeado os braços pelo pescoço alheio.  
— Vamos entrar! - Otabek disse após um tempo, de olhos fechados e com a testa colada na de Yuri, que balançou a cabeça, querendo gravar aquele momento que compartilhavam para sempre em sua memória.  
O maior o guiou para a pequena porta do trailer, com a mão entrelaçada a sua.  
— É um local simples, não deve ser parecido com nada que você esteja acostumado.  
— Por que diz isso? Eu pareço com o fresco mimado e arrogante que dizem nas revistas? - Otabek acendeu a luz e Yuri ficou fascinado com o quão aconchegante era - Uau, é lindo!  
— Obrigado -respondeu enquanto se livrava da jaqueta de couro que vestia - Na verdade, você não se parece em nada com o que dizem nas revistas. - o Moreno o puxou e voltou a beijá-lo, Yuri fechou os olhos se deixando levar pelo momento.

Quando o cantor deu por si, estava deitado na cama macia, havia se livrado do coturno que usava em algum momento, tinha o corpo de Otabek sobre o seu, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço, dando leves chupões e tirando-lhe o casaco que vestia, fez o mesmo com a regata preta, e logo o loiro estava com o tronco despido, Otabek passeava com a boca por seu peito e barriga, enquanto usava as mãos para abrir os botões da calça do russo. Yuri apenas gemia em antecipação pelo que viria a seguir, puxou a camiseta branca para cima, arranhando com forças as costas do moreno, que levantou o tronco e os braços para se livrar da peça e assim que ela foi ao chão voltou a beijar os lábios do pequeno abaixo de si.  
— Você quer...Quer continuar? - perguntou olhando em seus olhos.  
— Me foda Otabek!  
— Eu não quero foder você Yuri - o loiro arregalou os olhos sentindo-se rejeitado - Quer dizer, eu não quero só te foder, quero que seja especial, entende?  
— Você fala demais!  
O loiro virou-se apoiando os joelhos na lateral do corpo de Otabek e ficando por cima. Agora ele tinha o controle.  
Desceu os beijos e mordidas, pelo rosto e pescoço, seguindo para os ombros, as mãos do moreno apertavam com força sua cintura, ficaria marcado - o pensamento o excitava - desceu os lábios em torno dos mamilos, mas não ficou ali por muito tempo, passou a língua em torno do caminho de pelos ao redor de seu umbigo e desceu querendo encontrar o que vinha mais abaixo, as mãos trêmulas pela ansiedade, abriram o botão e zíper da calça, e Otabek levantou o quadril para que Yuri a puxasse para baixo. O moreno ajudou Yuri a se livrar da própria calça também, agora os dois estavam nus.  
Otabek sentou-se à beira da cama, trazendo Yuri para perto para que pudesse o beijá-lo, o menor estava inquieto, logo se colocou ao lado do moreno, ficando de quatro e abocanhou o membro rijo, o maior suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás, tomando os longos fios loiros em punho, de forma que conseguia guiar os movimentos do loiro. Usando da mãos livre para apertar a carne leitosa das coxas e bunda do russo. Ver ele todo empinado o chupando daquela forma, poderia levar Otabek a seu limite. Levantou-se querendo também dar prazer ao loiro, fez um gesto pedindo para que Yuri se mantivesse daquele jeito, de quatro, aberto pra ele, e sem delongas enterrou seu rosto ali, passando a língua ao redor da entrada do russo, que gemia sôfrego.  
A sensação era indescritível. O toque úmido e quente fez um arrepio subir pela espinha de Yuri, o membro negligenciado pulsou de tesão. A língua do moreno subia e descia na entrada do outro no beijo mais sensual possível e Yuri já sentia a mente nublar. Quando Otabek parecia querer penetrá-lo com a língua, Yuri não pode mais se segurar...  
— Beka, eu quero você. - Yuri disse achando não ser mais capaz de aguentar receber aquele prazer, queria sentir Otabek dentro de si antes de se derramar.  
— Eu não quero te machucar, você não está pronto.  
— Me deita e me come porra, eu não vou quebrar.  
Otabek riu da impaciência do mais novo, levantou-se indo até a cômoda e voltou de lá com preservativos e um frasco de lubrificantes. Vestiu a camisinha, e lambuzou dois dedos com o lubrificante, os enterrando a seguir em Yuri, que soltou um grito ao ter a próstata atingida assim de repente. O moreno se aproximou dos lábios do russo lhe dando um beijo lascivo, enquanto mexia os dedos dentro dele, fazendo movimento de tesoura, alargando-o.  
— Beka...Por favor - Yuri implorou mais uma vez e dessa vez foi atendido.  
Otabek se colocou de joelhos à sua frente, levantado suas pernas de modo que ficassem levantadas sobre seu peito até os ombros e se enterrou no outro sem cerimônia. Yuri deu um grito, que Otabek não soube dizer se era dor ou prazer, mas logo o loiro começou a rebolar contra seu quadril,fazendo-o deduzir que estava bom. Continuou metendo com força, agarrando-se às pernas do loiro ao redor de si, sabia que estava o machucando mas não podia evitar. Deu alguns chupões nas pernas do loiro, numa tentativa de não gemer alto.  
— Você é um filho da puta gostoso do caralho! - Yuri insultava o moreno em meio os gemidos, e Otabek se perguntava como ser insultado poderia soar tão erótico.  
— Você é tão apertado Yuri, eu poderia ficar assim pra sempre.  
Otabek abaixou as pernas do loiro, fazendo com que ele as prendesse contra sua cintura, as mãos pequenas foram para suas costas o arrando com força, um pedido silencioso para que ele continuasse, agora ele tinha diminuído o ritmo e se enterrava em Yuri mais lentamente, sentindo-se ser engolido aos poucos pelo outro.  
Ficou naquele vai vem torturante por alguns minutos, até que Yuri, impaciente como era, inverteu as posições, ficando por cima e sentou-se devagar no membro de Otabek, sendo preenchido por toda aquela extensão, indo cada vez mais fundo. Jogou a cabeça para trás quando o moreno estocou com força dentro de si e tocou em seu ponto sensível. Sentia que não aguentaria muito mais, então começou a rebolar, subindo e descendo de maneira frenética, fazendo barulho quando seu traseiro se chocava contra o quadril de Otabek. Percebendo que Yuri estava quase, o moreno levou um da mãos que estava na cintura do loiro para seu membro, o masturbando, e a outra entrelaçou a de Yuri que se apoiava na cama.  
— Você é tão lindo quando está assim corado de tesão Yuri, eu quero ver você gozar chamando o meu nome.  
O Russo rebolou mais algumas vezes antes de se derramar por inteiro nas mãos do moreno enquanto gritava seu nome, Otabek por sua vez, teve seu orgasmo assim que teve a mão que estava junto a do loiro apertada e ouviu seu recém ganhado apelido, em meio aos gemidos loiro.  
Sentindo todo seu corpo reagir aos espasmos pós orgasmo, Yuri se deixou cair sobre o corpo do seu moreno misterioso.  
— Isso foi…  
— Incrível! - Otabek terminou a frase por ele.  
— Eu ia dizer fodidamente perfeito, mas incrível também serve.  
— Você tem a boca fodidamente suja - o mais velho o beijou com ternura - E eu adoro isso.  
— Não é só minha boca que é suja, eu preciso de um banho, me diz que tem um chuveiro aqui.

Otabek apenas riu, e o carregou até o chuveiro, não demorou mais do que dois minutos para que o moreno o prensasse contra o vidro embaçado, e o fodesse de novo, com as mãos entrelaçadas a suas, e desta vez com mais força. Por fim a água quente acabou e Yuri quase chorou por ter de se lavar na água gelada.  
Quando finalmente deitaram-se na cama, estavam exaustos demais para conversarem, Yuri apenas deitou-se no peitoral de seu moreno, e deixou que os sonhos o tomassem.

 

Quando Yuri acordou, sentia que estava sendo observado, estava de bruços, o corpo nu coberto até a cintura, e os cabelos espalhados por todos os lados. Sentia-se levemente dolorido na cintura, e podia ver algumas marcas arroxeadas nos braços, mas não se arrependia de nada. Sentiu a capa afundar, e logo os lábios de Otabek estavam em sua nuca, lhe causando arrepios.  
— Bom dia gatinho! - Yuri apenas gemeu em deleite - acho que eu te machuquei um pouco. - As mãos grandes passeavam pelas marcas de dedos nos braços e cintura do loiro, este virou-se para o lado, observando como seu moreno misterioso ficava pela manhã.  
— Você não está muito diferente - Yuri levou as mãos até as costas do outro, passando de leve os dedos pelas marcas de unhas que havia deixado por ali.  
— Fique a vontade pra fazer isso sempre que quiser - Otabek se aproximou querendo beijar o loiro, mas este virou o rosto, afundando-o no travesseiro.  
— Eu não escovei os dentes, e eu devo estar parecendo uma bruxa, enquanto você parece ter saído de um comercial de margarina.  
— Eu não ligo pra isso, venha cá - puxou ele, fazendo com que se afasta-se do travesseiro e selou-lhe os lábios em um selinho demorado. - O que quer fazer? Quer voltar pra cidade?  
— Você já está querendo se livrar de mim? - Yuri fez um bico e Otabek o mordeu.  
— Longe disso, por mim você ficaria aqui pra sempre, mas tenho medo de ser acusado por sequestro.  
— Para sempre não posso prometer, mas e se eu ficar o final de semana? Digo, se você quiser claro.  
— Seria perfeito - o moreno voltou a beijá-lo, agora mais profundamente, se separaram quando o estômago de Yuri roncou e esse ficou vermelho - Parece que tem alguém com fome.  
— Eu...Oh meu deus isso é tão constrangedor.  
— Você se importa se irmos tomar café em uma lanchonete? Eu fico a semana toda no apartamento da cidade por causa do trabalho, então não tenho nada pra comermos aqui.  
— Você acha que vai ter algum paparazzi por lá? - Yuri perguntou preocupado, não queria ter os momentos com Otabek estampados nas revistas.  
— Eu acredito que não, estamos longe, e o pessoal daqui não é muito fã da sua música. Sem ofensas. - Yuri riu - Mas se preferir posso ir sozinho e trazer algo, tem uma loja de waffles não muito longe daqui e…  
— Eu quero ir - Yuri quase gritou - Eu nunca estive em uma dessas lanchonetes de beira de estrada, essas dos filmes, eu quero ir.  
— Você é, definitivamente, diferente do que dizem as revistas.  
— E isso é bom?  
— É ótimo! - Otabek o beijou mais uma vez antes de lhe puxar para que se levantasse - Venha vamos arranjar um “disfarce” pra você.  
Yuri tentou levantar, mas sentiu uma pontada no quadril, e sento-se.  
— Vou precisar de um analgésico também.

***

Faziam cerca de dez minutos que estavam na lanchonete, o local se parecia mesmo com as lanchonetes do filmes e Yuri parecia uma criança no parque de diversões. Aparentemente ninguém o havia notado e ele podia sentir pela primeira vez que era alguém normal, tomando café com o namorado. Namorado? Não, ele o Otabek estavam apenas aproveitando o tempo juntos, não queria nomear aquilo que estavam tendo.  
Mesmo assim, ele havia se “disfarçado” como Otabek havia sugerido. O casaco de animal print que usava na noite anterior havia sido substituído por uma camiseta vermelha de Otabek que ficava enorme no loiro, e seus longos cabelos estavam presos dentro de um boné. Estava de fato, muito diferente de como costumava andar, afinal, ele era conhecido por ser um ícone no mundo da moda, sempre com seus looks andróginos extravagantes.  
— Tem uma jukebox ali no canto - disse depois de um tempo reparando o local, que era muito colorido e com toques rústicos - Eu queria poder cantar.  
— Não acho que esses velhinhos irão reconhecer sua voz. Não vejo porque não deveria.  
— Você acha? Eu nunca fui em um karaokê sabe? Eu nunca fiz essas coisas normais. Minha mãe sempre esteve cercada pela mídia, e depois que ela se foi, tudo se jogou no meu colo. Eu só queria sentar em frente ao meu piano e cantar… Mas quando me dei conta, estava em uma turnê cheia de bailarinos, com cinco cenários diferentes, dez trocas de roupas por show. Fico pensando se as pessoas gostam realmente da minha música, ou se vão para ver um espetáculo. Quer dizer, eu amo performar, amo dançar, mas as vezes eu só queria sentar com o microfone e cantar, sem arranjos, sem nada.  
— E por que não faz isso Yuri?  
— O que?  
— Cantar apenas com o seu piano, tenho certeza que seus fãs irão amar.  
— Não sei se meu empresário aprovaria.

Logo os waffles chegaram e Otabek se divertia com as expressões de prazer e gemidinhos que o russo dava após mastigar o bacon ou os ovos, e achou graça quando o loiro decidiu jogar mel em cima de tudo.  
— Puta que pariu, isso é muito bom! - disse de boca cheia. - Viktor me mataria se me visse agora, comendo essa quantidade de gordura. - Me empresta teu celular - O moreno alcançou o telefone e Yuri fez um bico enquanto segurava o prato cheio de bacon e tirava uma selfie. - Depois você me manda. O porco e o velho vão ficar loucos.  
Otabek quis perguntar quem eram essas pessoas, porque apesar de Yuri se referir a eles com insultos, tinha muito carinho em sua voz, mas deixou isso pra outra hora.  
— Você parece uma criança no natal - o moreno tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto, ver Yuri tão a vontade o aquecia - Veja, estão cantando.  
Yuri virou-se na direção da jukebox e viu duas garotas, que deveriam ter a idade dele finalizando uma música, elas olhavam na direção de dois garotos sentados logo a frente delas, e tinham sorrisos constrangidos nos lábios, mas ainda assim, se divertiam.  
— Quer saber? Que se foda! Eu vou lá. -levantou-se ajeitando o boné, colocou os óculos escuros que Otabek o emprestara e seguiu até a máquina.  
Escolheu uma de suas músicas favoritas e percebeu que a única pessoa a lhe dar atenção era Otabek, então ficou um pouco mais tranquilo. Era ridículo se sentir nervoso ao cantar em uma lanchonete, quando já tinha se apresentado para um estádio lotado?  
O solo de guitarra iniciou na jukebox e Yuri segurou o microfone com força pronto para começar a cantar.  
(I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about 17  
The beat was going strong  
playing my favorite song  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
till he was with me  
Yeah with me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
till he was with me  
Yeah with me)  
Yuri cantava envergonhado, sem usar sua voz de fato, estava nervoso e envergonhado, levantou o rosto e percebeu Otabek o olhar sorrindo, algumas pessoas o olhavam curiosos, mas ele não se importou, logo o refrão chegou e ele decidiu cantar de verdade.  
(Singin' I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come on take some time and dance with me)

Cantou o refrão com todo o coração e de olhos fechados, e quando finalmente teve coragem para abri-los, havia se formado uma pequena platéia ao seu redor, todos batendo palmas e os pés, Yuri se sentiu acolhido, ninguém ali sabia quem ele era, e ainda assim tinham se sentido tocados por sua música.  
Continuou cantando, sentindo toda energia que o local o transmitia, e quando a canção chegou ao fim, todos o aplaudiram, ele tirou o boné, deixando os cabelos caírem e fez uma reverência em agradecimento.

— É O YURI PLISESTKY - gritou uma garota que adentrava o local, Yuri olhou em pânico para Otabek, que já estava de pé deixando uma quantia em dinheiro na mesa, correu até ele que pegou de forma possessiva em sua cintura e deixaram o estabelecimento. Algumas pessoas ainda se perguntando quem era Yuri Plisestky os seguiram até a porta, mas eles já estavam em cima da moto prontos para partir. 

Durante o resto do final de semana, Yuri ficou a maior parte do tempo no trailer, havia descoberto que Otabek gostava de fotografar, principalmente paisagens e coisas do cotidiano, fazia sentido ele morar entre os girassóis, trabalhava como produtor musical e dj, e havia tocado na boate na noite em que se conheceram. Haviam conversado muito, e o loiro sentia-se cada vez mais conectado com o outro, queria poder congelar o tempo e ficar naquele campo para sempre.  
Havia ligado para Viktor avisando que estava bem e teve de se segurar para não desligar em sua cara, o platinado ficou gritando e o chamando de irresponsável, que não devia sair com estranhos, que poderiam estar se aproveitando dele, e bláblá, Yuri apenas ignorou e disse que voltava pra casa no domingo a noite, Viktor tinha ressaltado umas dez vezes que ele tinha uma entrevista importante na segunda de manhã e não podia perder.  
No sábado antes do anoitecer, Otabek saiu para comprar comida, deixando o russo sentado sobre o velho balanço que havia na grande árvore ao lado do trailer, ficou sentado lá por muitos minutos pensando em sua vida, e em como ele estava cansado de tudo.  
Resolveu caminhar entre os girassóis, tinha viajado o mundo todo, e nunca tinha visto um lugar tão lindo, poderia viver ali. Era loucura pensar em morar ali com Otabek? Eles tinham se conhecido na noite anterior, e Yuri sentia que o conhecia desde sempre.  
Quando Otabek retornou, trouxe consigo pizza e vinho, ele beberam e comeram sentados em um cobertor que fora colocado no teto do trailer, logo estavam saciados e não demorou muito para a garrafa esvaziar, deitaram-se para olhar as estrelas, o céu ali era limpo e transmitia paz. Em certo momento Yuri que olhava para cima virou-se de lado e Otabek o observava, com um olhar diferente. Sem precisarem trocar mais palavras, eles se beijaram e fizeram amor, com as estrelas como testemunhas.

***

Quando o domingo a noite chegou, Otabek deixou Yuri em frente ao seu prédio, não haviam fotógrafos e eles ficaram mais de uma hora conversando sentados na garupa da moto, haviam combinado de se encontrarem no dia seguinte, e Yuri já sentia saudades.  
Deitado sobre a cama, enquanto pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele fim de semana, ele conversava com Yuuri, que era um pouco mais compreensivo que Viktor, mas ainda assim chato. O japonês morava no andar debaixo ao seu, e perguntou muitas vezes se Yuri não queria conversar sobre o que tinha feito, Yuri estava cansado e prometeu contar no dia seguinte.  
Não demorou muito para receber uma mensagem de Otabek, dizendo que tinha chegado no apartamento, não era muito longe de onde Yuri vivia, ele dividia a casa com um amigo, também fotógrafo, e ia para os campos nos finais de semana.  
Ficaram conversando por mensagem durante muito tempo, Yuri acabou pegando no sono, sentindo o cheiro do moreno que vinha das roupas que vestia, mal podia esperar para estar novamente em seus braços.

 

Assim que o dia amanheceu, Yuri tomou um banho, e vestiu novamente as roupas que Yuri Plisetsky vestiria, a feição calma a serena que havia tomado seu rosto durante o final de semana foi substituída pela carranca de tédio costumeira, e ele entrou no elevador a espera dos assessores.  
Assim que Viktor entrou na caixa preta, começou a falar sem parar sobre como o loiro tinha sido irresponsável e ingrato, e que ele não os merecia, que Yuuri tinha acordado mais cedo para ir comprar o maldito capuccino que o mais novo gostava, Yuri apenas vestiu os óculos e colocou os fones, deixando que a música de Joan Jett o trouxesse as memórias das noites anteriores.  
Chegaram ao saguão e como já esperado a entrada do prédio estava tomada por paparazzi, Yuri revirou os olhos por trás das lentes, mas lá, em meio aquela multidão de flashes, ele avistou o olhar fixo de seu moreno misterioso sobre si, Yuri não pode evitar abrir um sorriso largo, o que fez com que os fotógrafos praticamente se batessem para ver quem tirava a melhor foto, o russo ignorava tudo a sua volta, ele só queria chegar mais perto e abraçar seu Beka. Alheio ao que ocorria ao redor, nem percebeu o japones que havia se aproximado, gesticulando em sua frente enquanto gritava algo. Yuri notou que Otabek tinha uma expressão triste, ele sussurrava algo que Yuri não conseguia entender. “Me desculpe?” foi o que ele pensou ter entendido. Logo, os fones de ouvido foram arrancados com certa brutalidades e ele se virou pra o moreno de óculos ao seu lado.  
— Mas que porra você ‘tá fazendo? - Gritou encarando o japonês com furia.  
— Eu que te pergunto Yuri, que porra é essa?

Ele apontava uma revista em frente ao rosto do russo, uma revista que tinha o cantor como capa.  
Deitado de bruços, com a parte do tronco exposta e marcada em tons de roxo e vermelho, chupões e arranhões, Yuri tinhas os braços pra cima e os cabelos espalhados, enquanto dormia serenamente na cama do seu moreno.  
Olhou em direção ao fotógrafos, os olhos marejados, não querendo acreditar no que via.  
Otabek sussurrava “Me desculpe!”


	2. Dope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Desvia das pedras*** Eu sei que eu disse que o Otabek não era um panaca, e ele não é, fica difícil defender, mas ele não é. Eu resolvi cortar o capitulo ao meio, e postar essa parte mais Sad agora, para o capitulo final ser todo amorzinho - sim amorzinho!   
> Bom, como muitos sabem, o Alex, é personagem original da Mari, e ele pode ser visto por completo nessa história https://my.w.tt/UiNb/W5Ks1atsMH, Leiam CYHMN é um hino. E obg Maa por me deixar usar esse bb...   
> E pra quem quiser saber o rostinho lindo dele, A @Bellchaan fez uma arte maravilhosa que eu coloquei na pasta de Paparazzi no pinterest e vcs podem ver aqui: http://pin.it/fTmdNao 
> 
> As músicas que inspiraram o capitulo foram essas   
> habits - Tove Lo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oh2LWWORoiM 
> 
> Dope - Lady gaga https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iSd_wTuA3U

A boate estava cheia. Centenas de corpos suados, extasiados pela bebida, pessoas dançando e se divertindo, alheias aos problemas que tinham fora daquele lugar. Ali a única coisa que importava era a música.   
Era a isso que Yuri se agarrava enquanto segurava de forma possessiva a barra de segurança que separava o camarote da pista de dança. Lá em baixo, Otabek gesticulava e gritava, implorando para que o loiro o ouvisse, sempre dizendo que sentia muito e pedindo desculpas. Já fazia um mês, um mês que o maldito paparazzi o tinha seduzido, levado para a cama e tirado fotos dele em momentos constrangedores, fotos não, foto. Porque a única imagem daquele final de semana que foi a mídia foi a capa daquela revista. E Yuri perguntava-se se Otabek teria sido estúpido e tirado apenas uma foto, ou se estava esperando o preço do cantor aumentar. O pensamento o enjoava.   
O fato era que após esse incidente, o russo parou de se esconder, estava dando aos malditos vermes o que eles tanto queriam. Deixava-se ser fotografado em todo tipo de situação, desde vomitando em um beco após beber tudo o que tinha direito em uma balada, a estar fazendo sexo com seu dublê nos bastidores do videoclipe.  
Os três primeiros dias após ter conhecido Otabek, foram como o inferno, Yuri se amaldiçoava por ter sido tão bobo, tão infantil e ingênuo, por achar que alguém iria se aproximar dele sem interesse em sua carreira… E o fato de o moreno não o deixar em paz não ajudava. Otabek havia se plantado em frente a seu prédio, implorando para que o loiro o deixasse se explicar.  
Explicar o que? Que ele era um merda de Paparazzi, que o havia seduzido, manipulado e se aproveitado? E pensar que Yuri tinha se aberto com ele, falado de seus sentimentos em relação a carreira e futuro. Patético.  
Agora estava ali, na mesma boate em que se conheceram, o fotógrafo tinha sido DJ, e após passar o comando da mesa para outro profissional, tinha se posto abaixo do camarote do russo.  
Yuri se odiava por o olhar, por se deixar abalar com sua presença, por ter de se segurar para não descer até lá e abraçá-lo, porque quando ele fechava os olhos, ele ainda sentia o gosto de whisky com menta da boca do outro na sua, e isso o enlouquecia. Como podia pensar nele desse jeito depois de ter sido usado?  
E era pra não se sentir assim, que ele estava sempre bebendo, se drogando, e tentando manter a mente o mais longe que podia de Otabek. 

— No que tanto pensa gatinho? - sentiu duas mãos geladas entrando por sua camisa, lhe acariciando a cintura, enquanto tinha o pescoço e nuca beijados.  
— Alex, você trouxe? - perguntou virando-se para o loiro atrás de si, encarando seus orbes verdes - Eu preciso Alex, preciso agora!  
— Eu trouxe, mas acho que você já bebeu demais, não é uma boa!  
— Ah, pelo amor de deus, você vai ficar me regulando agora, porra?  
— Tudo bem, mas você terá que me recompensar - sussurrou em seu ouvido, causando-lhe um arrepio de excitação, correu os olhos para a pista, a procura do fotógrafo, mas ele não estava mais lá.  
Caminharam entre beijos até banheiro, Yuri sentia-se bem na companhia de Alex. Ele o proporcionava métodos de manter a mente longe de Otabek, e o russo agradecia por isso.  
Tinham se conhecido meses antes do incidente com o Cazaque, durante as gravações de um videoclipe, Alex era ridiculamente parecido com Yuri, e por isso, fora escolhido para ser seu dublê.  
Depois do ocorrido com Otabek, Yuri passou a beber muito. Preferia estar chapado a ter que pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido, toda vez que se sentia sóbrio, o moreno estava lá, em seus pensamentos, fazendo-o se sentir fodidamente quente, para depois lembrar-se da maldita foto na revista e se sentir um lixo. Foi quando Alex apareceu com uma seringa, dizendo que aquilo faria Yuri se sentir bem, que ele não precisaria mais pensar em nada, e como o fraco que era, ele aceitou. O efeito da droga era sempre instantâneo, e Yuri se perdia no nada, que aquela sensação o proporcionava.

— Estique o braço gatinho - ele o fez, e logo o líquido entrava por sua intravenosa, fazendo-o se sentir relaxado.

( You're gone and I gotta stay  
High all the time  
To keep you off my mind )  
( Você foi embora e eu tenho que ficar  
Chapado o tempo todo  
Para parar de pensar em você )

 

A música soava abafada dentro do banheiro e Yuri tinha os olhos fechados, não sabia dizer exatamente quando Alex tinha o colocado sentado sobre a pia e começado a fodê-lo, mas a sensação era boa, cada toque que o loiro fazia em sua pele era sentido de forma única, os sussurros desconexos em seu ouvido causavam arrepios, sentia que não duraria muito daquele jeito…

( Spend my days locked in a haze  
Trying to forget you babe  
I fall back down )  
(Passando os dias trancado em uma névoa  
Tentando esquecer você  
E eu caio novamente )

Abriu levemente os olhos, sentido os espasmos do orgasmo chegando, quando viu uma silhueta abrir a porta, aqueles olhos que ele tanto queria esquecer o encarando, decepcionado.  
O orgasmo o atingiu quase que de imediato, e a última visão que teve antes de desmaiar, foi Otabek virando-lhe as costas, indo embora.

( Gotta stay high all my life  
To forget I'm missing you )  
( Tenho que ficar chapado a vida toda  
Para esquecer que estou sentindo sua falta )

 

***

Acordou sentindo-se zonzo, tateou a cama em busca do corpo que costumava amanhecer ao seu lado nas últimas semanas, mas não o encontrou.  
— Alex?   
— Ele já foi! - Viktor entrou com a cara de poucos amigos que tinha aderido no último mês, sentando-se ao lado do loiro e puxando seus braços, passando a mão sobre a marca de agulha da noite passada - Até quando pretende continuar com isso, Yurio?  
O russo puxou o braço e deitou-se novamente, escondendo o corpo abaixo do lençol.  
— Me deixa em paz, cuide da sua vida, velhote!  
— Olha, Yurio, eu sei que não é fácil ter o coração partido, e que você se sente usado. E, por isso, eu o Yuuri fomos até a revista que publicou aquela foto e…  
— Eu não me importo, podem publicar a merda que quiserem sobre mim, eu vou dar exatamente o que eles querem.  
— É por isso que tem se drogado? Por isso que tem transado com qualquer um, mesmo que esteja quase inconsciente? Esse não é você, Yurio, eu sei disso.  
— Não estou transando com qualquer um, só sai com Alex depois do Ota… Depois dele.   
— Como eu ia dizendo, Yuuri foi até a revista, falou diretamente com o editor, ele disse que não tem mais nenhuma foto sua daquele final de semana, que a pessoa que vendeu só tinha aquela.  
— Então o idiota só tirou uma foto? Imbecil.  
— Não foi esse tal de Otabek quem vendeu a foto. Parece que foi um colega de quarto dele, chamado Leo.  
— Como é? - perguntou sentando-se novamente.  
— É exatamente como Viktor disse - Yuuri entrou e entregou uma pasta para o cantor - Leo, o colega de quarto, é um paparazzi de quinta, Otabek, é DJ e fotógrafo, ele tira fotos de paisagens pelo que eu soube. Aparentemente aquela foto estava no celular de Otabek e o tal Leo se aproveitou da situação. Eu e Viktor conversamos com Otabek algumas vezes, durante as noites que ele passou na calçada e, Yurio, ele tentou se desculpar, tentou contar a verdade. Então por favor, se você está agindo dessa forma porque está ferido por gostar dele, vá atrás dele, converse e se resolva.  
— Ele não tinha o direito de me fotografar sem eu saber.  
— Tem razão - foi Viktor quem disse - Ele cometeu um erro, mas por que você não deixa ele se explicar? Se você gosta mesmo dele, dê uma chance.  
— Eu não gosto dele, pelo amor de deus, e mesmo que eu gostasse, é tarde demais.  
O platinado apenas abaixou a cabeça, derrotado. Yuuri levantou-se puxando o esposo pela mão.  
— Nós estamos fora então. Quando você decidir amadurecer, e parar de ser tão mimado, sabe onde nos encontrar. E caso você não se lembre, tem a apresentação no parque hoje a tarde, e você não ensaiou com a banda, nem com os bailarinos, não provou figurino, porque você estava muito ocupado se drogando pra não ter que pensar nos seus problemas. Então apenas faça alguma coisa, se não por nós, pelos seus fãs.

Minutos depois que o empresário e agente tinham deixado o quarto, Yuri encontrava-se lendo os papéis que os dois trouxeram. Otabek de fato não era um paparazzi, mas isso não lhe tirava a culpa por ter o fotografado sem permissão, mas no fundo Yuri gostava daquela foto. O moreno havia o fotografado como ninguém antes o fez, como ele realmente o via, cru. Naquela imagem ele era Yuri, um jovem de vinte anos, que tinha acabado de transar com um estranho e que iria comer panquecas. E não Yuri Plisetsky, vencedor do grammy, disco de platina, número um nas rádios. Otabek o via como um humano qualquer e Yuri queria ver mais disso. Queria poder socar a cara do cazaque e depois beijá-lo.  
Mas era tarde demais. Otabek o seguiu durante um mês todo, tentando se explicar, e tudo que Yuri fez foi se mostrar exatamente como odiava ser visto. Arrogante, mimado, uma famoso imbecil. E pra piorar a situação, ele tinha quase certeza de que viu Otabek enquanto Alex o fodia no maldito banheiro da boate.   
Estava tudo perdido, Otabek provavelmente nunca mais apareceria na sua frente.  
Decidiu que lidaria com Otabek mais tarde, ele tinha que fazer um show, devia isso aos seus fãs. E como seria um programa televisionado, daria um recado para todos.  
Foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho gelado, tentando se livrar dos resquícios da droga em seu corpo, tentou pentear os longos fios, que não eram penteados há muito tempo, percebeu que aquilo seria impossível, Então tirou da gaveta uma tesoura e tinta rosa, e sem pensar muito, cortou os fios que iam até sua cintura, deixando-os na altura dos ombros, fez algumas mechas rosadas, e trançou os fios da frente, para que não caíssem sobre os olhos.  
Procurou por alguma roupa no closet, mas só encontrou figurinos extravagantes, e ele não queria aquilo, definitivamente. Correu os olhos até a cômoda, onde tinha uma sacola de papel e seguiu até lá, encontrando a camisa vermelha de Otabek que tinha usado para voltar pra casa, assim como o boné que o Cazaque o emprestou para que não fosse reconhecido. Levou a camisa até as narinas e, mesmo sabendo que era sua mente brincando consigo, ele podia jurar ter sentido o cheiro do outro ali, era amadeirado, e quando misturava-se com o suor que Otabek soltava enquanto o possuía, era o melhor cheiro do mundo.  
Espantou os pensamentos tentando focar no que tinha que fazer, vestiu a camiseta, uma calça preta rasgada nas pernas, escondeu os cabelos como pode no boné, pegou tudo que precisava e saiu. Tinha um show para fazer.

***  
De trás das cortinas no palco montado em meio ao parque, Yuri sentia-se nervoso, estava prestes a ser ele mesmo ali e não sabia como os fãs iria reagir.  
Havia cancelado a banda e os bailarinos, e solicitado apenas um piano. Iria arriscar e cantar algo totalmente diferente do que geralmente cantava, e tinha medo de ser rejeitado.   
O apresentador já estava fazendo as apresentações e logo seu nome foi dito no microfone. Juntou o resto de coragem que ainda tinha e seguiu em silêncio até o banco em frente ao piano. Algumas pessoas cochichavam, mas ele não era capaz de entender o que diziam, tinha a cabeça abaixada.  
— Isso é para os meus fãs, e para o meu amor, eu sinto muito. - Lágrimas começaram a descer por seus olhos e as primeiras notas se fizeram presentes.

( Corks off, it's on  
The party's just begun  
I promise this  
Drink is my last one  
I know I fucked up again  
Cuz I lost my only friend  
God, forgive my sins  
Don't leave me, I  
Oh, I'd hate myself until I die )  
( Rolhas tiradas, é agora  
A festa acaba de começar  
Eu lhe prometo que  
Esta é a minha última bebida  
Eu sei que estraguei tudo de novo  
Porque perdi meu único amigo  
Deus, perdoe meus pecados  
Não me abandone, eu  
Oh, eu me odiarei até morrer )

Alguns fãs suspiraram e aplaudiram, Yuri podia jurar até mesmo que alguns choravam junto de si. De certa forma sentia-se aliviado em poder se mostrar daquela forma.

( My heart would break without you  
Might not awake without you  
Been hurting low from living high for so long  
I'm sorry, and I love you  
Sing with me, "Bell Bottom Blue"  
I'll keep on searching for an answer, cause I need you more than dope )

( Meu coração se quebraria sem você  
Posso não acordar sem você  
Tenho estado pra baixo, por viver drogada por tanto tempo  
Me desculpe e eu te amo  
Cante comigo, "Bell Bottom Blue"  
Eu continuarei procurando por uma resposta, porque eu preciso de você mais que de drogas )

( I need you more than dope  
Need you more than dope  
Need you more than dope  
I need you more than dope

Toast one last puff  
And two last regrets  
Three spirits and  
Twelve lonely steps  
Up heaven's stairway to gold  
Mine myself like coal  
A mountain of a soul  
Each day, I cry  
Oh, I feel so low from living high )

( Preciso de você mais que de drogas  
Preciso de você mais que de drogas  
Preciso de você mais que de drogas  
Preciso de você mais que de drogas

Um brinde ao último trago  
E dois últimos arrependimentos  
Três espíritos e  
Doze passos solitários  
Pela escadaria do paraíso até o ouro  
Mino a mim mesma como carvão  
Uma montanha de almas  
Cada dia, eu choro  
Oh, me sinto baixa por viver drogado )

( I need you more  
Need you more  
I need you more than dope )

( Preciso de você mais que  
Preciso de você mais que  
Preciso de você mais que de drogas )

 

Assim que a música acabou, Yuri fez reverência em agradecimento aos aplausos e seguiu os olhos pela multidão, tentando achar aqueles olhos que tanto procurava, mas não os encontrou. Ele não desistiria, iria procurar por Otabek e eles iriam conversar, e mesmo que o Cazaque estivesse enojado pelo que viu na noite anterior, Yuri tiraria aquele peso de si, colocaria tudo o que sentiu no último mês pra fora.  
Rumou até os bastidores encontrando Viktor e Yuuri chorando, Yuuri tinhas as duas mãos juntas sobre a face, e o russo mais novo sentiu o rosto se aquecer ao perceber que eles tinham ouvido.  
— E-eu, eu sinto muito por tudo! Desculpe não valorizar tudo que você fazem por mim, eu prometo que vou melhorar. - disse tudo de cabeça abaixada, e cortando o espaço entre as palavras, não era bom em falar esse tipo de coisa. Sentiu braços ao redor de si, e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem, enquanto aproveitava o abraço daqueles que considerava sua família. - Eu amo vocês, muito.  
— Nós também te amamos, Yurio, estamos orgulhosos de você - Yuuri disse secando as lágrimas do loiro.  
— Mas a próxima vez que você aparecer na televisão com esse cabelo e roupas, eu me demito, na hora. - Viktor analisava o cabelo do menor - Mas que merda você fez aqui garoto?  
Yuri apenas riu, sentindo-se acolhido, quando achava que não merecia.  
— Eu preciso ir, preciso fazer uma coisa.  
— Se você vai atrás dele, vai gostar de saber disso. - Yuuri entregou um folder nas mãos do loiro.

“ Grande exposição, Yuri Plisetsky como você nunca viu, por Otabek Altin”

O loiro semicerrou os olhos, e amassou o papel entre as mãos, fechando o punho raivosamente, não acreditando que podia ser tão idiota como era.


	3. Brown Eyes

Yuri segurava-se ao volante do carro com raiva, as lágrimas atrapalhavam sua visão e ele tinha certeza de ter passado por pelo menos três semáforos vermelhos, mas não dava a mínima Tudo o que queria era chegar a maldita exposição de Otabek, onde ele era a atração principal, como um pedaço de carne amostra em um açougue.

E pensar que estava prestes a procurá-lo e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Era patético.

Conferiu o endereço mais uma vez no gps, ao notar que o local estava completamente vazio, estranhou. Os paparazzi e jornalistas deviam estar loucos pra ter acessos a tais fotos que Otabek deveria expor. Também não havia nenhum tipo de placa que indicasse que ali seria a exposição, conferiu o folder amassado mais uma vez, pra ter certeza que estava no local certo.

Desceu do carro, olhando ao redor, já começava a escurecer, mas tinham algumas pessoas nas ruas, não deveria ter ido ali sozinho, pensou. Olhou ao redor a procura de algum prédio que poderia ceder a uma exposição, mas não tinha nada. Era algum tipo de piada?

A única loja que tinhas as luzes acesas era uma floricultura, e não foi surpresa ver o nome Altin no letreiro da loja cheia de girassóis.

Yuri não demorou a seguir até lá, segurando a vontade que tinha de chutar todos aqueles malditos girassóis e socar a cara de Otabek.

A porta estava encostada, então ele apenas girou a maçaneta e entrou. Haviam outros tipo de flores no interior do estabelecimento, mas o local estava vazio. O loiro ouviu um barulho vindo do final do corredor que dava para o fundos da loja e foi até lá, mesmo estando assustado, a curiosidade era maior.

Otabek estava de costas, mexendo em algo sobre uma mesa, e Yuri de repente não soube o que falar.

 

— Então funcionou! - o moreno disse virando-se para o loiro - Você realmente veio.

 

— Do que está falando? - Yuri tentou vestir a máscara de raiva novamente - É claro que eu viria, vim ver com meus próprios olhos essa palhaçada de exposição.

 

— Como pode ver, não há exposição alguma. - Otabek apontou para o lugar, cheio de flores e vasos que ainda deveriam ser montados.

 

— Mas… Eu vi o folder… E o porco me disse… - O russo teve um estalo, entendendo o que estava acontecendo - O velho e o porco armaram isso! - bateu com a palma da mão na testa - Velhos idiotas!

 

— Me desculpe Yuri! - Otabek ainda não tinha lhe olhando nos olhos, e encarava o chão.

 

— Pelo quê exatamente Otabek? Por ter me levado pra cama pra me usar? Por ter tirado fotos sem a minha autorização? Por ter vendido as malditas fotos pra uma revista? Ou por ter quebrado o meu coração?

 

— Por tudo… Eu realmente não queria… - o moreno tentava ao máximo segurar o nó que se formava em sua garganta, queria poder se explicar de forma clara, mas não conseguiria encarar o olhar forte do cantor.

 

Yuri por outro lado, não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder o que sentia, as lágrimas já desciam ávidas por seu rosto.

 

— Por quê fez isso comigo, Otabek? Foi divertido brincar comigo assim? Como se eu não tivesse sentimentos, como se eu fosse uma marionete?

 

— Não… Eu não estava brincando… Não quis me aproveitar de você… Eu só… - Otabek olhava um ponto qualquer na parede.

 

— OLHA PRA MIM PORRA! - gritou o menor - Olha nos meus olhos e me diz que não estava se aproveitando da situação!

 

Otabek finalmente tomou coragem e o encarou, deixando as lágrimas descerem, mostrando a Yuri todos os seus sentimentos, deu um passo à frente, testando território, Yuri não recuou, mais um passo, estavam frente a frente.

 

— Eu errei sim, e fui egoísta. - tentou pegar uma das mãos do menor, mas foi impedido - Eu não devia ter tirado aquelas fotos… Eu nunca quis que se sentisse usado Yuri…

 

— Então por quê você tirou?

 

— Porque eu não queria esquecer! - bradou pegando as mãos de Yuri nas suas, dessa vez o loiro não o retraiu - estávamos tendo um tempo tão agradável juntos, eu estava vendo você de um ângulo que ninguém mais tinha visto, que ninguém mais conhecia, e eu queria que fosse só meu… Eu queria poder ver você daquele jeito sempre…

 

— Você estragou tudo seu idiota! - Yuri soltou as mãos que o seguravam e virou-se de costas para o moreno - Eu pensei que… Pensei que...Sei lá… - olhou para o lado, mordendo os lábios, já inchados pelo ato, suspirou e voltou a encarar o moreno, dessa vez com a voz mais suave, soando até decepcionada - Pensei que pudesse confiar em você - os olhos já não tinham raiva, apenas tristeza, Otabek arrepiou-se a notar aquele olhar tão diferente do qual era apaixonado, Yuri soltou o ar, sentindo a garganta arranhar- E-eu estava lá, eu estava disposto a ficar lá com você - o choro veio suave, ao lembrar-se com carinho dos momentos que tiveram - Queria poder ficar pra sempre no meio daqueles malditos girassóis, só você e eu… Sem flashes, sem mídia... E você estragou tudo… Que merda! - as mãos foram para os cabelos e o choro já tinha se transformado em um soluço descontrolado - Eu finalmente senti que podia ser eu mesmo, senti que eu não precisava ser “Yuri Plisetsky” o tempo todo, achei que se que fosse só o Yura as pessoas iriam me aceitar… Pensei que você iria me aceitar... Eu sou tão patético.

 

— Não é verdade Yura, eu posso sim ter estragado tudo - Otabek tentou tocar em seu ombro mas ele o afastou, o choro agora era um gemido sôfrego, acompanhado de soluços baixos - Mas você pode ser você mesmo, como fez na lanchonete… Como fez hoje cedo… Você foi incrível, todos amaram… - Mesmo a contragosto do russo, Otabek o abraçou, sentindo aquele cheiro que tanto lhe fez falta, Yuri tinham os braços soltos, sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer, queria se agarrar a Otabek e queria que ele fosse pro inferno. Como podia se sentir daquele jeito?

Sem ter mais forças para lutar contra, Yuri agarrou-se com toda força que tinha ao moreno, deixando que mais uma vez as lágrimas tomassem conta de si.

 

— Eu sinto muito Yuri… Pelas fotos… Por tudo…

 

O russo ficou em silêncio, deixando que o choro se acalmasse, permaneceu abraçado a Otabek, que mexia em seus cabelos de forma carinhosa, fazendo com que Yuri quase ronronasse, céus, tinhas sentido tanta falta daquilo.

 

— Eu sei que não foi você quem a vendeu Otabek, Viktor me disse - a voz ainda estava embargada, mas ele já não chorava - Espera, você disse fotos? Tem mais?

 

Otabek fechou os olhos, esperando que Yuri o xingasse, ou lhe batesse, mas depois de alguns segundos de silêncio os abriu, sendo atingido pelo olhar curioso do outro.

 

— Não está bravo?

 

— Bem, eu não as vi na capa de nenhuma revista, e apesar de você as ter tirado sem a minha autorização, estou curioso. Quero vê-las. - Yuri saiu do abraço do moreno, esticando uma das mãos para que o mesmo lhe entregasse o celular onde as fotos estariam.

 

— Não estão aqui! Estão no trailer, foram tiradas com uma câmera de filme, não tenho a versão digital ainda…

 

— Entendo, espero que você consiga guardá-las como queria, só pra você. E espero que você não se incomode de me ver daquele jeito de novo, e também espero que da próxima vez que queira me fotografar, me avise, para que eu te mostre meu melhor ângulo.

 

— Todos os seus ângulos são perfeitos Yura! - Otabek voltou a abraçar o loiro, sentindo o peito se aquecer ao perceber que Yuri não tinha mais raiva de si, e que talvez eles pudessem superar aquilo.

 

***

 

Pouco mais de uma semana havia se passado, e Yuri ainda não tinha visto Otabek, estava morrendo de curiosidade a respeito das tais fotos que o Cazaque tirara de si, mas ainda não tinha tido tempo para vê-las. Otabek ofereceu-se para enviá-las por e-mail, mas o russo recusou, ele queria pegá-las em mãos, queria que o moreno estivesse junto quando as visse. Então ele se segurava como podia. Não sabia dizer que tipo de relação estavam tendo, haviam conversado muito o dia que se encontraram, e depois disso trocaram muitas mensagens de texto. Yuri queria poder ter se encontrado com Otabek mais vezes, queria saber se ainda seriam capazes de confiar um no outro, e esperava com toda sinceridade que sim, mas o fotógrafo havia se mudado de vez para o trailer, e não tinha ido a cidade durante aquela semana.

— Gatinho, quanto tempo! - Alex se aproximou lhe dando um abraço.

 

Estavam nos bastidores de um programa de TV, onde seria o lançamento oficial do clipe que o loiro mais velho tinha sido dublê de Yuri, o russo estava nervoso, por que tocaria uma música nova, mostrando seu verdadeiro eu, como Otabek havia dito.

 

— Oi Alex, como está?

— Eu estou ótimo! E presumo que você também deva estar, já que não me procurou mais.

— Olha Alex, eu…

— Tudo bem Yuri, não é como se fossemos casados ou algo do tipo, e eu fico feliz que não precise mais usar os meus métodos para fugir da realidade.

— Não preciso - Yuri pegou um das mãos do outro, olhando fundo dentro de seus olhos - Muito obrigado Alex, apesar de não ter sido da melhor forma, você realmente me ajudou muito, e eu me diverti.

O maior o puxou para um abraço, ao qual Yuri retribuiu de bom grado, apesar de tudo, Alex era um bom amigo

— Se precisar de algum bagulho ou de um boquete, é só me chamar.

— Você não presta!

— Eu tenho algo pra você loirinho. - puxou do bolso da calça uma espécie de colar com uma pedra verde e colocou no pescoço de Yuri - É uma pedra de absorção, que protege contra violência, poluição e é capaz de absorver sentimentos negativos. Dizem que ela traz o amor verdadeiro em três dias…

— Sério!? - Yuri parecia impressionado.

— Claro que não idiota, é só uma pedra que eu achei na praia e me lembrou seus olhos.

— Meu deus, por quê eu ainda falo contigo?

— Ah, você me adora, qual é?

— Yuri, é a sua vez! - Viktor se aproximou puxando o loiro pela mão - o que eu falei sobre esse cabelo rosa?

— Ah velhote, é só uma mecha, é estiloso…

 

Minutos depois, Yuri estava novamente sentado sobre o banco em frente ao piano, dessa vez não tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, e ele podia encarar a platéia de cabeça erguida, mesmo estando sem as roupas extravagantes, maquiagem ou com os bailarinos, porque aquelas pessoas estavam ali por sua música, fosse ele como fosse.

 

Começou a tocar as primeiras notas, sendo seguido pela banda:

 

 

 

( In your brown eyes

I walked away

In your brown eyes

I couldn’t stay

In your brown eyes

You’ll watch her go

Then turn the record on

And wonder what went wrong

What went wrong?

 

Em seus olhos castanhos

Eu fui embora

Em seus olhos castanhos

Eu não poderia ficar

Em seus olhos castanhos

Você vai vê-la partir

Então ligue o som

E se pergunte o que deu errado

O que deu errado?

 

If everything

Was everything

But everything is over

Everything

Could be everything

If only we were older

I guess it's just a silly song about you

And how I lost you

And your brown eyes

 

Se tudo

Foi tudo

Mas tudo acabou

Tudo

Poderia ser tudo

Se apenas fôssemos mais velhos

Acho que essa é apenas uma canção boba sobre você

E como eu perdi você

E seus olhos castanhos )

 

Terminou a música sendo aplaudido de pé, sentindo que finalmente podia ser ele mesmo, finalmente podia expressar sua arte de maneira verdadeira…

 

***

 

Otabek havia acabado de sair do banho quando ouviu um barulho de carro, e logo batidas em sua porta, podia ser sua avó. Dona Hiroki vez ou outra aparecia com uma cesta com o café da manhã do neto, por isso ele nem se preocupou em se vestir, e seguiu até a porta com uma toalha na cintura e outra no pescoço, onde gotas de água ainda escorriam de seus cabelos molhados.

— Caralho altin! É assim que você atente a merda da porta? Não sabe que tem Paparazzis nas redondezas.

Otabek riu para o loiro que tinha uma grande sacola de papel nos braços.

— O que faz aqui, Yura? Se tivesse me avisado eu tinha te buscado.

— Eu estava de passagem - mentiu com um sorriso, fazendo o cazaque olhar o horizonte, onde só se podia ver os quilômetros de girassóis.

— De passagem huh?

— Se você odeia tanto a idéia de tomar café da manhã comigo eu posso ir embora - Yuri virou-se fingindo descer as escadas que davam para a porta do trailer.

— Espera, entra! Por favor - Otabek pegou a sacola das mãos do menor e virou-se de costas para o mesmo, entrando na casa, sendo acompanhado pelo loiro, depositou a sacola sobre o balcão da cozinha, e quando virou-se para encarar o cantor foi surpreendido por um flash, Yuri havia tirado uma foto de si.

— Mas o que?!

— Eu te disse que tinham Paparazzis na região - Yuri se aproximou de Otabek, guiando com os finos dedos uma gota de água que escorria pelo pescoço em direção ao peito desnudo do moreno, sem deixar de encarar de forma desejosa seus lábios - Acho que agora estamos quase quites!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso galera, no próximo, finalmente teremos o desfecho, amém. 
> 
> Eu queria agradecer quatro pessoa que me ajudaram muito nesse capitulo, Lory e Isis, minhas esposas maravilhosas que me ajudaram num sensate que da medo. E Beeyu e Flora pela aula de "angst" Eu amo vcs fodidas <3 
> 
> AGORA DEIXA EU FALAR QUE A BELL FEZ UMA ARTE PORQUE PP INSPIROU ELA E EU TO MUITO GRATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, é o Yuri no meio dos girassóis e eu vou encaixar no ultimo capitulo, ah eu vou.   
> https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=1987917681485966&id=1442872019323871 
> 
> A música que o Yuri canta no capitulo é essa:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QFIPoXAAnU 
> 
> Pasta com imagens referencia: http://pin.it/fTmdNao 
> 
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado, comentários e criticas construtivas são super bem vindos <3


	4. Love me Harder

O clima antes divertido foi automaticamente trocado por uma tensão, que era quase palpável. Otabek seguiu com os olhos o caminho que o fino indicador do russo fez desde o seu pescoço até seu peitoral, onde ele parou. Os olhos verdes antes atentos a cena, ergueram-se encarando os castanhos, ambos não sabiam bem como agir, haviam voltado a se falar a pouco, e de fato deveriam ir com calma, mas quando os esmeraldinos desceram dos olhos de Otabek para a sua boca, o cazaque mandou a calma para o inferno.

Um segundo depois, Yuri estava sentado sobre o balcão da cozinha, o moreno em pé entre suas pernas, beijando-o com volúpia. As mãos grandes arrancaram com pressa a camisa que usava, bem como a calça, Otabek soltou um palavrão quando teve que dar atenção a cada perna, porque a peça era justa demais, Yuri riu de sua impaciência. O loiro puxou a toalha que estava presa a cintura do fotógrafo soltando um gemido em deleite com a visão, céus, como sentira falta daquele corpo. Enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura alheia e voltou a beijá-lo, Otabek o pegou no colo com certa facilidade e o guiou até a cama. Assim que o depositou sobre o colchão, parou alguns segundos para observar o quão erótica era aquela cena. Yuri tinha as pernas levemente dobradas, quase cruzadas, os cabelos agora mais curtos, esparramados por sua face corada, a boca levemente aberta, os braços acima da cabeça, os olhos semicerrados, desejosos. Otabek virou-se por um instante indo até um móvel e retornando com uma câmera.

— Não se preocupe, essa vai ser só sua. – disse assim que a foto instantânea saiu da câmera, Yuri apenas riu.

Não se deu ao trabalho de esperar a imagem aparecer, apenas largou-a junto da câmera e voltou a saborear os lábios do cantor.

O beijava com carinho, embora estivesse ansioso para ter Yuri uma vez mais, queria aproveitar cada sensação, cada toque. As mãos massageavam por entre os fios loiros, enquanto os lábios distribuíam selinhos por toda a face. Beijou desde a ponta do nariz até o dedinho do pé, acariciando a pele com a face. Voltou beijando o interior das pernas, dando leves mordidas. Até parar em frente ao membro já ereto. Yuri arqueou o quadril, quando sem aviso, Otabek o abocanhou por inteiro, saboreando toda a extensão com a língua. Os dedos finos do russo foram até os cabelos do moreno, guiando os movimentos. Com uma mão Otabek masturbava o membro, sem parar de chupá-lo com volúpia, a mão livre esticou-se até a gaveta do pequeno criado mudo, de onde tirou um tubo de lubrificante. Rapidamente tinha dois dedos melados no líquido e os esfregava na entrada do loiro, que rebola sobre eles, buscando mais contato.

— Be-Beka... – gemia e resmungava palavras em russo, ainda tendo o pau estimulado – Por favor!

Otabek levou o falo fundo na garganta, ao mesmo tempo que inseriu os dois dedos em Yuri, este soltou um grito ávido, o cazaque não mexeu os dígitos, deixou-os parados e continuou as chupadas, subindo e descendo de forma habilidoso os dedos pelo membro de Yuri, antes de colocá-lo todo na boca, deixando-o cada vez mais excitado. Logo o cantor rebolava contra sua mão, num pedido silencioso para que Otabek mexesse os dedos, e assim o fez. Yuri grunhia e xingava toda vez que tinha seu ponto atingido pelos, agora três dedos do fotógrafo, que os estocava de forma lenta, preguiçosa, quase torturante.

Yuri fez menção de levantar-se, e antes que Otabek pudesse protestar, o loiro estava deitado sobre si, o traseiro contra seu rosto, bem como seu próprio membro estava perto o suficiente para que pudesse sentir a respiração do outro. Sem cerimônias, Yuri o chupou, levando o quanto podia fundo na garganta, a posição ajudava bastante. Otabek, atordoado demais com as investidas esqueceu de dar atenção ao loiro, que sem nem um pudor, rebolou contra seu rosto. O cazaque passou a beijar onde antes estocava os dedos, as mãos apertavam a carne branca das bandas, abrindo-as para dar mais acesso a língua, que girava em torno daquele botão.

Yuri, embora transtornado com a atenção que recebia, não deixava de fazer o trabalho em Otabek, diferente do cazaque, fazia com rapidez, até com certa brutalidade, como se sua vida dependesse daquele toque. Parou apenas quando os dedos voltaram a lhe tocar a próstata, e Otabek começou a masturba-lo, sentia que logo se desmancharia, então saiu de cima do moreno.

Sem falar nada, selou os lábios aos do outro, enquanto se posicionava sobre seu colo, a entrada já bastante alargada, abrigou o membro grosso sem muito esforço, levantou o troco, posicionando os joelhos de cada lado do corpo moreno para que pudesse se mover, as mãos foram apoiadas no peitoral, e iniciou-se uma cavalgada lenta, as mãos de Otabek apertavam sua cintura, forçando-o a ir devagar. Yuri subia e descia de forma lenta, rebolando antes de o membro de Otabek alcançar seu interior, as unhas cravaram a pele amorenada quando o cazaque gemeu rouco seu nome. Puxo-o para cima, para que se sentasse, ficando assim com o rosto em frente ao seu, o contato dos olhos só era cessado quando os lábios se encontravam. O russo dava mordidas no lábio inferior do moreno, antes de beijá-lo com volúpia. Otabek estando sentado, ia cada vez mais fundo, ajudando Yuri nas estocadas, esse quicava, agora com intensidade sobre si, indo cada vez mais rápido e mais forte.

Otabek o tirou do seu colo, jogando de barriga na cama, deu uma mordida na sua bunda antes de desferir um tapa, Yuri não teve tempo de gritar pela dor, quando Otabek esfregou o pau em sua entrada, provocando-lhe. O loiro empinou o traseiro, instigando-o a entrar, o que foi atendido sem protestos, o forçou a dobrar os joelhos, mas ainda com a parte superior do corpo baixada. Mordia os lábios para evitar os gritos que ameaçavam escapar cada vez que Otabek lhe estocava com força, surrando-lhe a próstata.

As mãos morenas que seguravam sua cintura subiram por suas costas de forma carinhosa, até chegar em a nuca, onde segurou os cabelos curtos com força, puxando-o para ficasse de joelhos, uma das mãos permaneceu o segurando pelos cabelos, a outra foi até o pescoço, onde apertou com certa rigidez, virando o rosto alheio para que pudesse beijá-lo.

— Beka eu...Eu vou...

— Ainda não gatinho. – Otabek quem lhe mordeu os lábios agora.

Saindo mais uma vez de dentro de si, e virando-o de frente, uma das pernas do russo foi apoiada em seus ombros, as mãos foram entrelaças, Otabek tirou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo que cobria a face.

— Eu quero que olhe nos meus olhos quando gozar!

Yuri concordou com a cabeça e apertou com força as mãos contra as do cazaque, quando este voltou a entrar em si, de forma lenta, explorando cada parte de seu interior, antes de sair e entrar novamente, agora mais rápido, lágrimas de prazer escorriam dos olhos verdes, e Otabek as beijava, indo em direção aos lábios do outro, afastou o rosto apenas quando sentiu o interior de Yuri se contrair, e soube que o loiro gozara, pois como pedirá, os esmeraldinos o encaravam, parou de se segurar e uma estocada depois chegava a seu próprio orgasmo clamando o russo pelo nome.

(***)

Otabek estava na cozinha, guardava a torta de cereja que Yuri trouxera, bem como algumas frutas em uma cesta, uma toalha grande e uma jarra de suco. Pegou um pequeno envelope na gaveta da sala, colocando-o no bolso, e se sentou no sofá, aguardando Yuri que ainda estava no banho.

— Vamos comer – o russo chegou de fininho, se jogando no sofá com a cabeça no colo do cazaque.

— Eu estava pensando num piquenique – Otabek disse acarinhado os cabelos molhados, e apontado para a cesta em cima do balcão.

— Primeiro você me fode até eu assar, e agora quer ser romântico?

— Podemos ficar aqui se você estiver muito cansado – o fotógrafo tinhas as bochechas rubras, - Eu... Eu machuquei você?

— Claro que não idiota! – o cantor sentava-se sobre o colo do cazaque, beijando-lhe os lábios de forma carinhosa – Eu só não posso dizer que estou pronto pra outra. Seria uma honra ir a um piquenique com você Romeu. – O beijo tornou-se mais urgente, as mãos de Otabek foram mais uma vez para sua cintura, e Yuri sentiu o membro de Otabek roçar seu traseiro. – Acho melhor irmos, parece que alguém, já está pronto pra outra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não, não foi o último, eu sou uma vagabunda.   
> O próximo já esta quase pronto, eu só quis dividir por que eu quis... 
> 
> Até a próxima...


	5. You And I

Otabek havia estendido a toalha xadrez na sombra da grande árvore ao lado do trailer, tinham devorado toda a torta de cereja e agora descansavam. O moreno estava sentado com a cabeça do russo sobre suas pernas, lhe acarinhava entre os fios. Observava as nuvens daquele final de tarde, pensando em como chegaram até ali. Em poucos meses Yuri tinha se tornado parte essencial de seus dias, e tê-lo ali, em seus braços, depois de tudo que tinham passado, era quase surreal.

Para ele, Yuri era apenas o homem expressivo e carismático, que podia ser bastante rabugenta vez ou outra, mas que tinha o coração mais puro do mundo. Era engraçado pensar em como os pensamentos sobre uma pessoa poderia mudar depois de conhecê-la. Antes, quando via Yuri pelos outdoors e capas de revistas, via apenas uma casca, e embora Yuri tentasse preservar sua imagem e não deixar que quase nada de sua vida pessoal escapasse pelos tabloides, a imagem que Otabek moldara do loiro era totalmente diferente da de agora. O via como alguém seco, sem alma. Um boneco que fazia exatamente o que lhe mandavam, e não tinha opinião própria.

Mas agora, o conhecendo por inteiro, sabendo como ele era tão humano quanto qualquer um, e que possuía tanto sentimentos direcionados a si, pensava que as coisas aconteceram exatamente como deveriam acontecer.

 

– Você está muito pensativo. – Yuri disse depois de uns minutos em silêncio.

– Estava pensando em como viemos parar aqui...

– Ah, foi assim, você parou sua moto em minha frente e disse: Vai

Subir ou não? – Otabek sorriu, baguçando-lhe os cabelos – O que é isso?

Tinha o envelope que Otabek colocara na cesta em mãos e o segurava contra o sol, numa tentativa de ver seu interior.

– São suas fotos!

Otabek pegou o envelope e sem pressa alguma começou a abri-lo, a verdade era que estava bastante nervoso. Não sabia como Yuri reagiria as imagens, e não queria, que o loiro se afastasse novamente de si. Também não queria vê-lo novamente na situação que ficara depois de ver a primeira foto, perguntava-se se tinha sido uma boa ideia leva-las aquele piquenique... estavam num clima gostoso, não queria estragar o momento.

– Pelo amor de deus, me dá logo esse envelope. – Yuri pegou novamente o objeto, tirando as fotos de dentro e descartando-o sobre a toalha.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio, enquanto o cantor analisava com calma cada foto, sem expressar emoção alguma, apenas as folheavam, voltando para o início, de novo e de novo.

A primeira era a que Yuri já conhecia. Deitando de bruços sobre a cama de Otabek, os cabelos na época tão longos, esparramados para todos os lados, as costas despidas tinham marcas de arranhões e chupões, lembranças na noite que tiveram.

Na segunda, Yuri cantava na lanchonete de waffles. A foto foi tirada de longe, era possível ver a pequena movimentação que se formou em frente a jukebox, e o loiro com os cabelos escondidos debaixo de um boné, usava sua costumeira calça preta, justa demais na visão de Otabek e com alguns rasgos, e uma camiseta tão grande que o fazia parecer ainda menor. Ainda assim, pela expressão captada em seu rosto naquela imagem, via-se o quão feliz estava, com o microfone em mãos, cantando de olhos fechados para aquela - ainda que pequena -, plateia, parecia estar em casa.

Na terceira, estava sentado no velho balanço que tinha embaixo da árvore que agora estavam. De costas, balançava-se ao alto, quase flutuando sobre os girassóis que faziam daquela foto quase uma obra de arte. Era a favorita de Otabek, não por ver Yuri tão à vontade em seu lugar favorito no mundo, mas porque quando guardou o celular e se posicionou a sua frente depois de impulsioná-lo ainda mais alto no balanço, o loiro tinha o sorriso mais lindo que o cazaque já vira, e aquele momento ficaria guardado para sempre em seu coração.

Na quarta e última, Yuri estava novamente de costas, sentado no alto do trailer, era noite, o russo observava as estrelas. O céu aquela noite estava limpo, não tinham nuvens, apenas a lua e as estrelas disputavam espaço com o brilho de Yuri. Aquela foto era especial porque depois de tirá-la, os dois se amaram. Ali no capô daquele carro, tendo os astros como testemunha.

Otabek aguardava pacientemente por qualquer reação, sabia que tinha invadido o espaço pessoal de Yuri, e que o loiro tinha todos os motivos do mundo para odiá-lo, afinal, aquilo era o que o cantor mais odiava na fama. Ser invadido. Ter sua vida escancarada como se fosse uma mercadoria. Então, o fotógrafo se preparava para o pior.

– Yura eu.... Eu sinto muito. É só que... você estava tão lindo, e parecia tão à vontade... Eu só queria guardar cada momento que eu pudesse pra ter certeza que não foi um sonho.

– Eu nunca me vi assim. – depois de mais alguns segundo de puro silêncio, Yuri desviou os olhos das fotos e mirou os castanhos. – Faz anos que não passa sequer um dia sem que eu não seja fotografado. São os paparazzi, as fotos para anúncios, photoshoots, clipes, capas de álbum, fotos e mais fotos. E eu nunca me vi assim.

Otabek apenas escutava em silêncio, sem saber o que responder, sem saber se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim. Afinal, Yuri já tinha sido fotografado por grandes nomes da fotografia. E o forte de Otabek nunca fora captar pessoas. Aquelas eram fotos amadoras, tiradas as escondidas com seu celular que nem de última geração era.

– Sabe como é ver você mesmo em uma imagem e não se reconhecer? Se sentir vazio, seco. Sentir que você é apenas uma carcaça, um objeto. Mas isso aqui – Yuri tinha a voz embargada, e os olhos marejados, levantava as fotos na direção de Otabek – Isso aqui mostra que eu ainda estou aqui. Que ainda posso ser um garoto qualquer, que sobe na garupa de um estranho sedutor e transa com ele igual um louco, e que ‘ta tudo bem. Então obrigado Beka, de verdade. Obrigado por me fazer sentir humano. E por me mostrar como você me vê através dos seus olhos.

Otabek soltou a respiração que nem sabia que tinha prendido, quando sentiu os braços de Yuri lhe abraçando, alívio tomando conta de todo seu ser.

– Eu achei que você ia jogar as fotos na minha cara, sair correndo em meio aos girassóis, me processar, e anunciar que ia me processar.

– Eu não sou tão dramático. – Yuri riu da brincadeira do outro – Mas eu poderia ganhar esses campos num processo e não reclamaria de ter essa vista...

– Você não precisa me processar pra isso...

– Você consegue ser tão estupidamente fofo as vezes, sabia? – o cantor se libertava dos braços que o rodeavam, e afastava-se, caminhando de costas, sem tirar os olhos verdes dos castanhos. – Espero que esteja com sua câmera senhor fotógrafo, vamos tirar umas fotos hoje.

Correu em direção aos campos, com os braços esticados, e a cabeça ao alto, sentindo a brisa que lhe balançava os cabelos e as pétalas que tocavam-lhe as pontas dos dedos, sentia-se livre, como nunca antes. Otabek vinha em seu encalço, e não demorou para que o abraçasse pela cintura, capturando com a câmera frontal do celular, o momento em que o segurou e lhe beijou o rosto.

Passaram o resto da manhã e parte da tarde se curtindo, Otabek tirou várias fotos do loiro, assim como algumas selfies deles juntos, e só decidiram que era hora de voltar para o trailer, quando Yuri começou a coçar-se. Otabek ria de sua cara, dizendo que tinha lhe avisado que não era boa ideia correr entre as flores de braços abertos, enquanto os mesmos não estavam cobertos.

Entraram entre risadas no pequeno banheiro da casa, e bastou que olhasse o loiro por um segundo enquanto se despia, para que Otabek se sentisse mais uma vez em chamas. Yuri ainda se sorria da sua situação quando encarou os orbes castanhos, famintos.

— Por deus homem, você vai acabar comigo me olhando desse jeito…

— Me desculpe… Ficamos muito tempo separados - o cazaque desviou o olhar, corando - E não é todo dia que o vencedor do grammy esta pelado no meu banheiro.

 

— Bom, como eu ainda não estou em condições de fazer nada, deixe eu te mostrar o que sei fazer com um microfone.

 

Otabek não teve tempo de interrogar sobre o que o loiro falava, um segundo depois tinha os lábios do mesmo sobre os seus em um beijo ardente. Yuri retirava suas roupas e o empurrava contra a parede do box antes de ligar o chuveiro sobre eles. A água morna era bem vinda, e o gemido que o russo soltará quando a sentiu contra a pele, poderia fazer o moreno chegar à seu limite.

Desceu as mãos do pescoço, para os quadris, apertando com força a pele clara, Yuri levou uma mão até seu traseiro, apalpando-a de forma manhosa, enquanto a outra seguia até seu pau, masturbando-o de forma lenta, torturante.

— Yura. — Otabek gemeu contra seu ouvido, antes de levar os lábios até o lóbulo de sua orelha, mordiscando-o de leve.

O cantor riu contra seu rosto antes de abaixar-se, dando beijos e chupões por seus ombros e peitoral, rodeando e sugando cada mamilo, antes de seguir caminho até onde queria. As mãos ainda trabalhavam em masturbar o falo e apertar-lhe a bunda com gosto, a mão que o apalpava por trás, massageou seus testículos, enquanto a que o bombeava passou a bater o membro contra sua face, ameaçando por vezes abocanhá-lo, mas não o fazendo.

Otabek levou as mãos até os cabelos loiros, apertando com força, mas não ditando nenhum ritmo, deixando que Yuri continuasse aquela tortura. Rolou os olhos, soltando um palavrão quando Yuri finalmente o chupou, passando antes a língua por todo a extensão, rodeando a glande, para então sugá-lo com força, levando-o até o fundo da garganta.

— Porra Yuri!

O loiro não parou, continuou sugando-o com ainda mais velocidade, usando a mão em auxílio na masturbação para ir cada vez mais fundo.

Subiu a outra mão, levando dois dedos em direção ao rosto do cazaque.

— Chupa!

Otabek nem pensou em protestar, e sugou os dedos esguios imitando os movimentos que o menor fazia em seu membro.

Quando Yuri sentiu os dedos já bastante molhados, levou-os até a entrada do moreno, sondando com o indicador, antes de inseri-lo por fim. Otabek apertou com força os dedos contra os fios loiros, quando Yuri de primeira acertou sua próstata, fazendo movimentos de anzol, levantando suavemente a falange para então rodea-la em torno daquela parte que levava o cazaque ao delírio. Sem parar de chupá-lo e masturbá-lo, estocava cada vez mais rápido e com mais força o dígito em seu interior, sentindo as pregas do moreno começarem a se contrair contra sua pele.

Não demorou muito para sentir o líquido viscoso descer por sua garganta, continuou a sugá-lo até que sentisse engolir a última gota.

Otabek tinha as pernas bambas, e apoiava-se com as costas na parede gelada, a respiração descompassada e o olhar ainda nublado.

— Uau… - Disse entre suspiros, tomando fôlego - Isso foi… Intenso.

— Eu poderia me acostumar com dias assim!

 

***

 

Meses haviam se passado desde que Yuri e Otabek se conheceram e se acertaram depois de todas as conturbações que tiveram no início do relacionamo. Tinham criado uma boa rotina para que não ficassem muito tempo separados, devido a agenda conturbada do cantor. E felizmente não tinham tido muitos problemas com a mídia que estava muito atenta a vida pessoal do loiro.

Yuri agora estava de férias, depois de uma turnê bastante longa, tinha escolhido o pequeno trailer do namorado como local de descanso. O vento que vinha trazendo consigo o cheiro das flores era bastante inspirador, e ainda que de folga, tirava o tempo para compor.

Otabek estava na cidade a trabalho, e Yuri encontrava-se concentrado, sentado sobre uma almofada no chão da pequena sala, o teclado foi colocado de forma desajeitada na mesinha de centro, em meio as ultimas fotos que Otabek tirara durante uma visita que fez a turnê do russo. Usava os óculos de descanso do cazaque e mordia a ponta do lápis, nervoso por não chegar onde queria com a música que fazia. Tinha apagado o último verso pelo menos umas dez

vezes e ainda não sentia-se satisfeito com a letra. O que era um saco, já que a melodia estava pronta a meses. Mas aquela música tinha que ser diferente. Não era a primeira que escrevia para o namorado, aliás, o último álbum era praticamente todo sobre a relação de ambos, era diferente porque era um assunto delicado. Não sabia como Otabek reagiria porque pela primeira vez não falava só sobre o que o sentia, mas falava também sobre o relacionamento deles. E embora o namoro não fosse nenhum segredo, pensava que a mídia não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

Otabek era bastante tímido, e Yuri via como ele sentia-se desconfortável em público. E também não costumava falar muito sobre seus sentimentos. Não que isso fosse um problema, porque bastava ver a si mesmo nas fotos que o moreno tirava, para saber exatamente como o fotógrafo se sentia. Ou quando ele pedia para que Yuri ouvisse alguma melodia que tinha criado dizendo ter o loiro com inspiração. Otabek não precisava dizer em palavras o que sentia, ele demonstrava em sua arte.

E era por isso que aquela letra preocupava Yuri, porque uma parte em específico poderia parecer que ele o pressionava sobre isso.

Começou a dedilhar a intro no teclado, cantarolando de qualquer jeito o início da música, acostumando os ouvidos, gostava de como a melodia soava, a versão para piano era bastante diferente da que pensou para o estúdio, que era mais pop, mais comercial como Viktor dizia. Balançava os ombros enquanto tocava, fechou os olhos, absorvendo ainda mais a sinfonia, quando decidiu cantar.

 

( It don't have a price

Loving you is cherry pie

'Cause you know that, baby, I

 

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Papa-Paparazzi (yeah ha)

Baby, there's no other superstar

You know that I'll be

Your Papa-Paparazzi (yeah ha)

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine (yeah ha)

Baby, you'll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-Paparazzi

 

Isto não tem preço

Te amar é uma delícia como uma torta de cereja

Porque você sabe que, amor, eu...

 

Eu sou sua maior fã

Vou te seguir até você me amar

Papa-Paparazzi

Amor, não há outra superstar

Você sabe que eu serei

Papa-Paparazzi

 

Prometo que serei gentil

mas não vou parar até aquele garoto ser meu

Amor, você será famoso, perseguirei você até que me ame

Papa-Paparazzi )

 

 

– Não acho que vá precisar segui-lo por muito tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor não me odeiem por terminar assim hahahahahahah, prometo que o Otabek não é um babaca, (moonface) 
> 
> Eu criei uma pasta com imagens referencia no pinterest pra quem quiser dar uma olhada, tem imagens das roupas e do lemon hehe: http://pin.it/fTmdNao 
> 
> Música que inpirou a fazer a interação do casal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ekZEVeXwek 
> 
> Clipe de Paparazzi :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2smz_1L2_0 
> 
> Música que o Yuri canta na lanchonete: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFHg0uRAyVs 
> 
> Tumblr da artista da capa: http://rianemone.tumblr.com/post/159843502937  
> Aguardo você no capitulo dois yay, comentários e criticas construtivas sempre bem vindos...


End file.
